gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Street
Fighting Street, or better known to the Asian region, ぬいぐるみ物語：スーパーファイティングボナンザ Nuigurumi monogatari: Sūpāfaitingubonanza, lit. Plushie Tale ''(''Doll Story): Super Fighting Bonanaza, is an arcade platformer beat em' up game made by HAL Laboratory/Platinum Games and Licensed by AccelGames. Story Your Personal Mii comes into the house and takes out a bunch of plushies, toys, and other stuff out of the toy box and places them on the desk. Your Mii's hand will then turn into a floating glove and hand sign count down to 1 then snap, transforming the setting. That will cue your plushie to come to life, and that's where the game begins. Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Gameplay The gameplay is an aspiration of Viewtiful Joe. It's already everyway similar to that game, but I'll explain the changes from it. The Life gauge remains the same, but it's color has turned more red in nature. The VFX Bar has turned into the S.W. (Super Watch) Bar. Items like Voomerang and Shocking Pink has been modified to fit in to the world of Fighting Street/Plushie Tale. Examples being the VFX Turbo Charger is now the S.W. Turbo Charger while Take 2 remains the same. The Boss gauge also remains the same, though now displays the name of the Boss being faced. coming soon Characters Note: Some of the animals/characters below are anthropomorphic. Playable *Kazo - A white rabbit who wears a blue overall, a white undershirt, well, underneath, yellow shoes, and a blue Super Watch. He's easy going and calm and collected under situations, he's also focus and determined. He has a standard sword and a single gun for weapons. He's the official mascot of AccelGames! **Hero Kazo (Kazo: Hero Mode) Super Mode - The Super Form Kazo gets after he activates the Super Watch. He gains a black scarf and receives another gun as well as his regualr sword transforming into stronger, dual ones! He also has a whole arsenal of ranged weapons. *Jack Nife *Jami NPC *Drake - A gray bulldog sailor who travels the world by sea and is also a "WooHoo-er." He's best friends with Malcome. *Malcome - A white Scottish dog who works day and night shifts, though somehow finds freetime to play his musical pipe, and is always looking for a romantic date. He's best friends with Drake. *Cody - Kazo's and Jack Nife's lost cousin turned ghost. It's currently unknown how he died and became a ghost but he does remember receiving a curse that makes him transform into a werewolf, due to inheriting part of his father's bloodline. Game Modes *New Game *Load Game *Options **Config **Gallery **Credits Controls GigaCom *L Button - Haste *R Button - Slowtime *D-Pad - Move, avoid, and crouch *Select Button - Not used *Start Button - Pause game *Control Stick - Resize *A Button - Jump *B Button - Resize *C Button - Other *X Button - Punch *Y Button - Kick *Z Button - Other Ouya Other Info *Rating: ESRB: E10+, CERO: A (All Ages), PEGI: 12 *Developed by: HAL Laboratory, Platinum Games *Published by: AccelGames *Score and Rearrangement by: Masakazu Sugimori, Masami Ueda *System(s): GigaCom, Ouya Promotion The game gets lots of promotional stuff before, during, and after its release. coming soon Trivia *Similar to how Brawl Champion is based on the Jump series, this is based on the Viewtiful Joe series. Category:GigaCom Category:Ouya Category:Platformer Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Animals Category:Swords Category:Ghosts Category:Guns Category:Kung-Fu Category:Single Player Category:GameCom Category:"E" rated Category:VG Ideas Category:Work in progress